


Afterlife

by merhayes



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, I hope people start writing more fan fics about them, They have to be endgame, i love Derek too but he’s gone, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merhayes/pseuds/merhayes
Summary: just a little thing about merhayes after he finds her passed out in the parking lot.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Cormac Hayes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I don’t write fanfics but since no one really is writing any for merhayes I decided to try out writing. All in all what I’m trying to tell you is write a/another fan fiction of merhayes cause winter break is coming up after finals and I need some to keep me sane with this week being the half season finale or whatever.

“Grey! Grey!” He saw her lifeless body laying in the street. Running over as fast as possible, letting all the worst case scenarios of what could have happened run through his mind. 

“Grey can you hear me?” She wasn’t responding. “SOMEONE GET A GURNEY!” He yelled, the nurses and doctors in the vicinity scrambling. He placed each of his hands on opposite sides of her face. Her skin so soft and smooth. 

“Come on Grey. Stay with me. You’ll be okay.” That last sentence more to himself then her. ‘ _What’s taking them so long_.’ He was so scared. The only thing keeping him relatively sane right now was that she was breathing and had a rhythm. 

————————————

‘ _Ugh. Everything hurts_.’  She thought as her eyes flickered open. Where was she? Cause this sure wasn’t her bed. The lights were out and no sunlight was to be found peering through her window. That’s when she noticed there was someone in the room with her. She couldn’t see their face as they were in full PPE in the dark. 

They must have been sleeping as she could hear little snores coming from the person. She took a stray hand of theirs into her own and gave it a small squeeze. 

“Grey. You’re awake.” He said waking up abruptly to the soft sweet hand interlaced with his own. 

“How long have you been here? You look like crap.” She smiled and gave a small laugh. 

“Look who’s talking.” He said returning the smile. Her smile could brighten anything that was one of the things he lo- liked about her. 

“So what happened?” She said her previous smile fading from her face. 

“You passed out. They think Covid, but we’re still waiting on the results.” He said trying to keep his voice as strong as possible. He had to be strong for her. 

“I thought I was dead.” She said looking up at the ceiling instead of at Hayes himself. She didn’t like seeming weak or fragile around others. 

“Why would you think that?” He said. She was telling him something, something that made her feel vulnerable, he felt honored to be able to see this side of her. He loved the fierce and brave Meredith. But that Meredith never shared what she was feeling. This was a big step for her. 

“Well when I died a few years back, I was in the afterlife with every important patient or person who had ever died was there with me, even my dog that died was there. I’ve lost a lot more people since then one being my husband. So when I was passed out, I saw him. He told me he loved me and that he doesn’t miss me cause he’s always watching me. So I thought maybe this was it. Maybe I just died and it was my time.” She said. Hayes listening to every word that came out of her mouth. 

“Well I’m really glad that it isn’t your time, but it must have been nice, seeing your husband again.” He gets it, I mean he would love to see his wife again and tell her he loves her and that he always will no matter what. 

“Yeah it was nice, it was really nice.” She sighed. The sun starting to come up letting light flood the room. She noticed Hayes eyes were red and puffy like one gets from crying. He must have cried before she woke up.


End file.
